It all started with a simple cup of coffee
by candybluesful
Summary: So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. *psh* Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.

* * *

**Beta: Katara-Hatake**

* * *

"My life's officially over, it's ruined because of that jerk!" Sakura screamed as she flung her head onto the table, her arms drooping freely over the sides.

Her friend sighed, frustrated, as she twirled her long platinum-blonde hair with her finger. She spared a pitiful glance at her companion, her eyes narrowing in disappointment.

"Oh, could you please stop?", The blonde beauty snapped, "That man is a hot piece of meat, and you get to be by his side twenty-four-seven!"

Sakura flinched, not out of fear, but by the sheer volume. She slowly raised her head to meet Ino's, "Can it Pig. That _bastard, _is a cold-hearted and obscene excuse for a man"

"All he wants is for you to pay for the damage you put on his jacket!" Ino retorted.

"He's rich-

"Hell yeah he is"

-he can pay for it himself!" Sakura finished with a glare.

Ino shrugged as she took a sip from her latte, "Kinda your fault though. _You _were the one running round the block at full-speed."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as Ino shook her head with disgust marring her features.

"I can't believe you spilled coffee on him though, on his _Gucci _jacket." Ino failed to be subtle as she pin-pointed Sakuras faults.

Ino then grinned, her eyes shimmering with mischief, "Who knows, maybe he's your fated lover!"

Sakura's face blanched at the meer thought, a shiver running down her spine, "No thank you, I'd rather die."

Ino puckered her lips in dis-approval, "And why not? It's not everyday you bump into an extremely smokin' guy."

Sakura laughed bitterly, her expression turning sour.

"Look outside Ino!" She pointed towards the severed window next to them, "We practically live in the dumps, this so called 'Town' is poverty-stricken. Our flower business is going down the drain, why the hell would someone like him be my fated?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she noticed the pure displeasure on her best friend's face.

"You've never believed in destiny have you Sakura?" She stood up and crossed her arms, turning away from Sakura, "If this Town's a dump, then do tell me why that man was here? Why would he even bother to make you his 'assistant', if he can just have anyone out there?"

Ino's face split into a grin as she grabbed her purse and dashed off, "I'm going back to the store, break-time's over."

* * *

Ino waltzed through the back door to their little store and glanced at the little array of flowers they's manage to maintain.

She then turned and walked towards a small table that had four pictures placed ontop of it, all smiling brightly. Ino clapped her hands, "Mother, Father, I'm home. Thank you for watching over me again."

After the tragic death of both their parents in a fatal car crash, the two girls grew up together in Ino's family shop. The once superior and famous retail, had fallen down miserably with the death of her parents.

Ino then stood up and wrapped a red silk (one of the only expensive things she now owned) apron tightly around her lithe body. She then proceeded towards the front door to flip the open-close sign. Not a minute later did a man with weirdly shaped pineapple hair walk in.

"Could I have a dozen lilies please?"

Ino smiled and nodded, scurrying off to grab the order. She was working better now because not only did they finally have business, but it was from a handsome man no less.

A stab of pain pierced her heart for a second. A man getting flowers usually meant they were for his girlfriend.

She handed the black-haired man his flowers.

"Thanks." He nodded lazily.

She bowed lowly, "I hope that the women who receives those will love them, I grabbed the white version of the flower. It means chastity and virtue, I hope it fits her."

She didn't know why she was telling him this, but he strangely made her feel comfortable.

The man laughed, a hearty laugh from the back of his throat, "Please, she's the complete opposite. Especially with that attitude of hers, but it won't hurt to make her believe so otherwise. Maybe this'll stop her nagging."

Ino put on a look of surprise, "Well, I'm sure she'll love them. A little kindness can always bring out the hidden character in a person."

Ino groaned inwardly, she was starting to sound like Sakura.

The man yawned as he sauntered out the door, "Anyways, thanks. I'll come by next time."

Ino tried to hide the blush warming her cheeks as she waved at the handsome stranger, "Please do!"

_'I didn't even get his name.'_

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to her new employees office three times before stepping back. She took a deep breath and looked at the piece of paper with the address of the Bastard in her hand. Recalling just how she'd gotten into this mess.

* Flash Back*

_**"I'm late!"** Sakura panicked, running down the road. She took another glance at her green neon watch before picking up her pace, **'Ino's going to kill me!'**_

_She sharply turned another corner, but before she could do anything, it was too late._

_Everything seemed like it had gone in slow-motion. She had collided into a man as she tried sipping her coffee, causing her to drop her cup and send her papers flying around her like large snowflakes._

_**"Are you okay miss?"** A man's voice sounded from above, Sakura thought she'd met an angel._

_**"I-I'm fine."** Sakura stuttered as she tried to keep her legs from turning into jelly._

**_"Good, because your in deep trouble you worthless creature."_**

_Sakura's eyes snapped open as she peered at the man, her dream-like man disappearing with a just a sentence._

_*End Flash Back*_

The door opening brought Sakura out of her thoughts. The man she'd been dreading to see had appeared before her. He crossed his arms roughly and smirked cruelly.

"You ready to pay for your mistake pinky?'

Sakura's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she tried to remember everything Ino had told her about basic manners as she bowed, "I'm Sakura Haruno sir, please don't phrase me with such a name."

The man chuckled deeply, his eyes displaying humor as he looked at the pink-haired woman before him. He didn't give a damn about the jacket, he was going to throw it away anyway. But something about this woman had made him curious, "Whatever you say...Pinky."

He turned around quickly, completely missing the frustrated look on Sakura's face as he motioned her in.

"Come in. There are plenty of things that have to be taken care of."

Sakura gritted her teeth as she obediently followed behind. She took a look around the magnificent house and began to grumble. Even though it was a nice house, it was a total mess.

She came to a halt as the man shoved her towards a closet filled with cleaning utensils.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Wha-"

"First job," He interrupted her rudely, "clean the house."

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**:So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.

* * *

**Beta: Katara-Hatake**

* * *

Sakura threw the last pair of black shirts, that she could find in the living room, into a small laundry basket craddled under her right arm. She let out a sigh of exhaustion as she slowly drooped onto the floor, her energy drained up.

_'How many black shirts does this guy have?'_

Just as Sakura thought that, footsteps were heard from outside the hall. She quickly grabbed a small, pink-embroided handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping the sweat from her forehead. She stood straight, waiting for her 'boss' to enter.

As expected, the tall dark-haired man walked through the door with an air of smugness that irritated Sakura to the extreme.

He licked his pale lips as he took a sip from his glass containing a red-colored liquid, "You done cleaning the living room?"

He leaned against the door as he scanned the room, inspecting it with a bored look.

Sakura tried her best to hold in her sudden anger. She tilted her head, pointing towards the laundry basket filled to the brim with black, and occasionally red, clothing, "Just about to do the laundry, tell me where your washing machine is so I can wash them."

Sakura's stomach filled with dread as she watched Sasuke's smirk increase as he shrugged, "Don't have one."

Her mouth dropped slightly before she adjusted herself, "Then how am I supposed to w-"

"I always send them to the dry cleaning service down town-" He interrupted her, taking another long sip from the glass, "-but since I've got someone who's indebted to me..."

His voice droned as he looked at Sakura, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sakura's face began to pale as she shook her head slowly, as if in a trance, "No..."

Sasuke smirked slyly and ran a hand through his ebony locks, "The wash basket is at the back, you know where everything else is."

He walked off but not without stealing another glance at the frustrated, yet oddly alluring, pinkette.

_'Cute, very cute.'_

* * *

"This is the worst day ever."

Sakura hung the first shirt on the line and risked a glance at the overflowing basket.

_'This is going to take ages!' _She let out a frustrated sigh as she placed her hands on her delicate hips and turned to face the sky.

She closed her eyes as she let the warm ray of the afternoon sun wash over her body like a blanket, willing her body to relax.

"Oh!" A deep, husky voice interrupted, "Who's there?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, her body turning on instinct to look at the intruder.

She turned to find a man with honey-blonde hair and bright, blue sparkling eyes staring at her curiously through the fence. The man looked at her and smiled warmly.

Embarrassed at being caught staring, Sakura ducked her head to hide her blush and stared at the grass.

Before she could answer him however, the blonde jumped over the fence and made his way towards her.

"You must be the cute girl Teme was telling me about earlier," He breathed in noisily, "That guy can be pretty cruel sometimes."

Blushing again at being called cute, she took the courage to take a peek at the cheerful blonde. He grinned, as if amused by her actions.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He shook her hand, "I'm Teme's neighbour and best friend."

Sakura smiled, feeling oddly comforted by his presence, "Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you."

_'Now this is what a man should be, a gentleman with a great smile'_, Sakura thought, her heart beating faster against her chest.

Was this faith? Was she stuck with the bastard to meet this angel?

Before she could dwell on it more, Naruto began to pull up his sleeves, "Let me help you."

He took another glance at the basket before smiling at Sakura pleasantly, "It looks like a lot."

Sakura giggled as she watched the man struggle with the clothes, "Thank you."

* * *

"Hello, anybody here?" A man's voice called from the door to the flower shop.

"Coming!" Ino stood up hastily, brushing off the dust from her plaited skirt and headed towards the front desk. The man was looking at the carnations stoically and nodded when Ino approached him.

"How may I help you today?" Ino bowed and smiled sweetly.

The man looked at her before nodding, "I was just wondering if this is the store my-" He seemed to struggle for a minute-"friend had come over just an hour ago. He's a man with hair shaped like a pineapple a-"

Ino smiled, interrupting him, "Yes, he wa the customer who bought a dozen white lilies an hour ago."

Ino's voice faltered, "Was there anything wrong with them?"

The man shook his head and silently took his hat off, revealing blood-red locks and a Chinese 'Love' tattoo on his forehead.

"My name is Gaara, my brother's looking for a flourist to decorate his wedding hall with flowers," Ino's eyes glistened with hope as the man continued, "Shikamaru suggested you, I could see why."

His eyes met Ino's, causing her to blush a pretty shade of pink.

"You take good care of these flowers, they're beautiful."

Ino bowed low, trying to hide the increasing blush, "Th-thank you."

Ino bowed down trying to hide her blush, "T-thank you."

Gaara took out a card and handed it to her, "Call me when you're free, we'll discuss the details then."

Ino stood there flabbergasted, with the little control she had left, she quickly nodded.

The flourist watched the mysterious red-headed man walk out the door. Only a minute later did her legs give in and she tumbled to the floor in shock.

She grinned and quickly ran over to her parents picture, "Mother, Father! The store's finally getting back in business."

She looked at the fancy card happily, "This day has finally come around!"

Her breathing calmed as a small smile stretched across her face.

_'This is all thanks to that pineapple haired guy.'_

* * *

**A/n: **Please Read & Review!

Candybluesful


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**:So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.

* * *

"Say what now?"

Ino's mouth dropped as Sakura explained what happened earlier at the backyard with Naruto.

Sakura smiled as she tried to hide her blush with her hands over her face. Her companion shook her head as she grumbled, "First you bump into a hottie, and now you've met your dream guy?"

She sighed as she stuck her nose in the air, tilting her chair in the air, "Great, now you've got two guys chasing after you." She stopped to think before she continued, "Before me too!"

"Ino!"

Sakura stood up with a dark blush on her cheek, "Don't compare Naruto-kun with that Bastard! Naruto is a gentlemen with a great smile and attitude," Her voice changed in a dangerous tone, "When that bastard is the complete opposite! I don't see why those two are best friends."

She took her seat back with her arms crossed letting out a loud 'hmp' The blonde platinum girl rolled her eyes with her eyebrows raised, "Opposite attracts, I mean, I'm friends with you right?"

Sakura nearly spilled her drink and glared at her friend.

"Shut up pig. You're missing the whole point here." She waved her drink in front of her, "If you met Naruto, you would understand what I'm trying to say!"

Ino laughed and waved her away, "Anyways, I have something more important to tell you!" She took a deep breath, "We got hired to decorate a wedding hall with our flowers!"

Sakura gasped as Ino nodded her head, "I know! I know, I was just like you. You should've seen my face."

Sakura nearly pushed her drink off the table, has the day finally come? No more calculations on how much we can spend on food? She grinned,

"When is it? Did you guys talk about the pay yet?" Sakura began to talk fast, asking question too fast for her housemate to answer.

Ino shook her head, "No, I wanted to tell you before I call the man."

The pinkette rushed to grab the phone and threw it at Ino roughly, "You just did! Now call him, put him on speaker!"

Ino smiled and took out the business card from her pants pocket.

* * *

"Hi. this is the Yamanaka flower shop. I was asked to call tonight?"

"Hello? Yes, Gaara-sama told me about you. Please wait a moment, I'll transfer the call to his office."

_Music Playing_

* * *

"Office?"

Sakura gasped, "The man is damn rich then!" She bit her lip as her voice dripped with hatred, "Every time the word 'rich' comes up, I think of that bastard."

Ino push her hand over Sakura's mouth, "Be quiet! He might pick up soon!"

* * *

_Music Ends_

"Hello? Gaara speaking."

Ino straighten up, "Hi! You asked me to call you tonight to talk about the wedding preparations?"

"Ah Yes, the wedding will be in two months, will there be enough flowers by then?"

"yes, I could order a couple of flowers from a company I know well. At the mean time I can also start planting new ones too."

"Okay. I'll drop by tomorrow to discuss about the payment and I'll show you the wedding hall that you will be decorating."

"Great see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

"He sound hot, is he the one who's getting married?" Sakura asked as her eyes twinkle with excitement.

Ino smacked Sakura's head at the back, "No, it's his older brother!" Her hands were on her hips on, "You've got two boys chasing after you. I'm not letting you add another guy to your list." Ino put the phone back on the charger, "Besides, he's our customer."

She shook her finger. "No chasing after customers."

Sakura chased after Ino, "Sasuke is not chasing after me! He made me wash his clothes by hand!" She shudder, "I never thought the day would come where I come to hate black shirts."

Ino laughed as she walked in the washroom, she turned around with her hands on the door.

"But if you like Naruto, you have to like his best friend no? He would turn you down if you don't."

Sakura froze as a statue as her blood ran cold. Her palm began to sweat at the thought.

Ino smirked and closed the door.

* * *

_'I don't like it.'_

Sasuke looked at himself through the mirror as he reminisce what happened.

_Sasuke looked at the clock, it's been around an hour after he sent Sakura to the backyard. He smirked and stood up to look through the window. Expecting to see a furious Cherry Blossom, his eyes widen to see Naruto outside kneeling down with a** smiling** Sakura. They were hanging his shirts up on the line._

_He gritted his teeth, what's this feeling? Jealousy?_

_Sakura looked as if she was going to fall for him any second, without a second thought, h__e ran downstairs, his hands were on the door knob as he took a deep breath before walking through the door. He watched as the frighten pinkette frozen with fear._

_He clenched his fist, does she hate him that much?_

_"Dobe, I thought I told you to come through the front door like a civilized human?"_

_Naruto grinned and scratched his head, "Now where's the fun in that Teme? I was just helping the lady."_

_"Don't. She's trying to pay for the damage she caused on my jacket."_

_Sakura snapped her head and glared at the man._

Sasuke groaned as he took a seat on his couch, he rampaged through his letters when the door rang. He stood up and saw Neji through the eye hole, he opened the door with ease and caution.

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

"What are you doing here so late?"

Neji looked behind me, "Shouldn't you let you guest in first before you ask? Where are you manners?"

He tilted his head, "Are all Uchiha's like this?" A small smile reached his face, "Let me guess ... Yes."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and step aside, "Sorry, I forgot that all Hyuuga's are ill-tempered."

He put on a small smile as Neji's arm twitched, deciding to ignore the comment, Neji stepped inside as Sasuke led him to the living room.

"Now, what are you doing here so late Hyuuga?" He reached for two glass wine cups.

Neji turned around, "There's a wedding happening soon in two months."

Sasuke poured out wine and eyed the Hyuuga cautiously, "Hn, so?"

"I want you to bring Hinata as your date."

* * *

**A/n: **Extremely sorry for the late update! I lost contact with my Beta and since I can't contact her just yet, please ignore all the grammar mistakes upon this story. It's quite short, but with the upcoming exam break, I'll make sure it'll be longer next time.

Reviews make me happy. When you review = Faster updates. So go on and click that review button!

Candybluesful


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**:So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.

* * *

Sasuke stayed silent as he handed Neji the glass, the pale eyes man watched the onyx eyes take a sip. Neji inwardly sighed, judging from the look of this, it's harder than he thought it would be.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but," Sasuke gentle placed his cup on the table, "I don't listen to Hyuugas."

Neji walked over to take a step in front of Sasuke, "And you should know that I don't ask favour from Uchihas. "His hands were clamp together on top of the table, "Shouldn't it be a good thing for you? A Hyuuga is literally begging you to do a favor for him."

Sasuke eyed the man with watchful eyes, "If you're begging, you should be on your knees with your head down."

Neji played with the cup in his hand as he watch the drink swirl around. He sighed as his voice darkened, "All you need to do, is to take my cousin to the wedding. That's all." His eyes were now fixed on Sasuke as a small smirk appeared on his face, "Don't tell me that you, Sasuke Uchiha is unable to do something so easy?"

Neji's smirk widen as Sasuke stiffed for a while. He knew how to tame the tiger and when you do it correctly, the reward is satisfying.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and stood up, "Does she know about this," He looked at Neji with the Uchiha glare, "I don't like when things don't go my way, you do know that right?"

Neji stood up with a smug, "That's what enemies are for no?" He turned around to grab his coat, "And don't worry, I'll inform Hinata about tonight's event."

As Neji walked out the door he looked out to stare at the moon. He griped his right hand and chuckled, _'I just got an Uchiha in a leash.'_

Sasuke who was peering through the window, hiding his body with the curtain, he watched the car drive away.

"You forgot about something Hyuuga," He let the curtain go which covered the window, "Uchiha's don't always follow the rules."

The figure slowly disappeared in the dark as the footsteps quietly lessened. The night soon became peaceful, as an image of two girls laughing who wishes for the two months come quickly. A figure which showed a man in the dark ripping up the invitation. Both with different opinions, either way, the wedding in two months will be an unforgettable memory.

Be it good or bad.

* * *

"It's twelve in the afternoon, shouldn't you be at that man's house? You're debt isn't going away if you stay here."

Ino asked as she moved a big box to the top of the counter, taking out flower pots.

Sakura sighed as she chewed a piece of candy, "He called me this morning saying he's busy and doesn't want me to disturb him today."

Ino laughed and made a baby's voice, "Does forehead over here, miss the man already? Don't worry you can see him tomorrow." She patted her head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and roughly pushed her hand away. The two girls straighten up as a man walked through the door.

"Aah, Garra-sama, I didn't expect you to be here so early."

Ino bowed as she wiped her hands with a cloth, trying to wipe the dirt off.

Garra nodded, "Sorry, I should I have informed you through the phone but somebody just cancelled a meeting and I had nothing to do at the moment-"

Ino shook her head, "It's alright, I was just about to prepare the pots so I could quickly plant them." She brighten up, "Oh yes, this is my friend, who will also be helping with the decorations."

Sakura stood up and bowed, "Excuse for my presence for not being here to meet you yesterday. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"It's not a problem, I'm here now to show you the wedding hall now? You girls free right now?"

"As the matter of fact, we are. We can discuss about the types flowers on our way."

* * *

"Girls, this is Hinata Hyuuga. She will be a guest attending to the wedding."

Ino quickly bowed and followed Garra to the other side of the room to talk.

Sakura smiled and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Please." Hinata waved her hand, "Just call me Hinata. We're both the same age."

Sakura nodded and looked around, "This place is really big, I hope the little flowers we have will be enough." She bit her lip.

Hinata giggle, "Don't worry, when the chairs arrive. Half the space will be taken."

The cherry blossom took a glance at the women, surely enough the lady was standing tall, her pale eyes were sharp as she stared at something ahead of her. Her long black luscious hair with the structure of her face scream out one word: mature.

_'So this is what a sophisticated women looks like,'_ Sakura thought as a sour feeling reached in her heart. Surely the orphan constantly wished she was born at the high-class, where the securities will be top notch, that way, her parents wouldn't have died through a fatal car crash. Even if they did, they will be put in the best hospitals, would've been put in care under the best doctors.

Sakura sighed as she breathed in bitterly, _'What am I thinking?'_

On the other hand, the lean women felt uncomfortable as she could sense the evil stares, Hinata looked over to meet Sakura's. Both who was caught off guard, they adverted their gaze and blushed, "W-what's the matter?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing really, I just thought that you looked really beautiful and that men from different styles must be giving out proposals one after another."

Hinata looked towards the ground, "W-well, I guess you could say that, b-but..."

"But what Hinata?"

"B-but the m-man whom I liked for years don't seem to notice me at all."

Sakura let out a loud sigh with her eyes wide, "That man must be blind! You're a fine women indeed! Show me who he is, and I'll knock his head a couple of times!" She pretend to roll of her sleeves and cracked her knuckles.

Hinata laughed, "I'll show you the man, if you don't hit him."

Smiling, Sakura was glad that the mood lighten up, "Well? Who's the lucky guys name?"

"Huh?" Hinata bit her lip as she inhaled a deep breath.

"He's the son of a famous CEO, you might not know him but his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry! I was studying for my two major exams, I've just finished it two days ago. This chapter is also unedited.

Please Read and Review!

Candybluesful


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**:So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.

* * *

"Why am I doing here again?"

Sakura was sitting on a brown sofa as she crossed her arms. Her question was raised to a man sitting behind a brown desk with a gold name tag, Sasuke Uchiha. He raised his head slightly to meet her gaze.

"I brought you here because my secretory suddenly caught a flu." He pointed his pen towards her, "You're here to take over till he recovers."

"He?" Her voice was filled with shock.

Sasuke raised his eyes brow, letting go of the papers he rested his back on his chair, "Yes, **he**. Is there a problem Haruno?"

She shook her head, "No, no, no. I was surprised that your secretory isn't a women that's all." She looked at the door, "If you wing that way, it's not my problem but your family's."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura grinned.

"Are you saying that I'm** gay**?" His voice darkens.

Sakura gasp, "Oh my goodness, sorry about that!" Her voice trails, "Gay is a strong word for you isn't it? Would you prefer to be defined as a homosexual?"

She stiffed a laugh as her boss threw his head back to sigh. He picked a blue folder, "I have a lot of work to do right now. Can you send this down to room 2143? You have to take the elevator to the third floor and turn left."

Sakura picked it up and looked through it, "What is it about?"

"Job applications, unlike you who probably have no interest but to idly around with flowers all day. There a lot of people wanting to work here."

She rolled her eyes with her tongue out, "What ever."

Sasuke watch the door close behind her, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. The phone rang and he stared at it for a while, "Hello? Sasuke Uchiha here."

"Well this is the first time you're actually nice to me." The voice belonged to a man as he did a small laugh.

Sasuke grit his teeth, "What do you want Neji?"

"I'm just here to give you an update, Hinata had agreed. So all you have to do is come and pick her up. Don't disappoint me Uchiha." Before Sasuke could say anything else, Neji hanged up making Sasuke slam down the phone.

"Hyuuga." He growled

* * *

Ino skipped and danced around with her frilly pink apron. She was redecorating the shop with new flowers and pots when suddenly the bell by the door, indicating that someone just entered the shop.

"Welcome! ..." Her voice trailed when she saw who the man was. The very man who mobilized her mind, the one who caused her with the lack of sleep. She dreamt the day of their second meeting, but here he is, with a women.

She shook her head slightly and force a smile, "It's a pleasure to see you again sir."

She glanced over to the women and stared at her from head to toe, she has four dark blond distinctive pigtails. It appears the women was also checking her, "I supposed you will be buying flowers for your girlfriend today as well?"

The two looked over and the women laughed, "Please honey, you making it look as if I have bad taste in men." As if Ino just gave a funny joke, the women was wiping tears off her face.

She stretched her arm for Ino to shake, "My name is Temari, this guy is here," Her hand over his shoulder, "Is Shikamaru, he's just a friend."

The florist, who was unable to hide her happiness turned to grab a scissor, "Then may I ask who was the flowers during your last visit?"

Shikamaru avoided her gaze by staring at something behind her, "Those were for my father to give to my mother. He forgot it was their anniversary."

She nodded, "Then how may I help you folks today?"

Temari introduced her as the elder sister of Garra and was just checking up on how things were doing.

Ino smiled and grabbed a clip board behind the table, "Well as you see here," She walked over to the lady and showed her, "The flowers will be coming in a month and the flowers i'm planting will take four weeks. Everything is going smoothly so far."

"Great, anyways I got to go, I'll come and check up tomorrow as well. Okay?"

Ino smiled and bowed, "Thank you for coming."

As the two walked out, Temari slapped Shikamaru's head with anger, "What the hell was that?!"

"What do you mean?!" He asked, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain.

"What do you mean." Temari repeated. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

She flung and waved her arms in the air, "What do you mean?! Like SERIOUSLY? really?"

"You're not answering my question Temari."

Temari settled down and sighed, "You asked me to come with you so you could see that flower girl. Why didn't you talk to her face to face?"

Shikamaru looked down at his shoe, "I'm just a little interested at how she takes care of her flowers. That's all. There's no need to look at her in the eye."

She shook her head, "Sorry, but she's way out of your league."

The man stopped and looked ahead, "Troublesome."

The two stared in silence till the women looked over, "I'm going to be a regular customer over there aren't I?"

The man laughed, "That's why I like hanging with you, you're a very smart girl."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. School and Work is very tiring.

Please review for faster updates!

Candybluseful


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**:So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.

* * *

"How does this dress look on me Sakura?" The dress was a dark blue as it touches the ground. It wrapped around her body, showing the distinctive curves.

Sakura forced a smile on her face as she stood up and walked towards Hinata. "You look great Hinata!" She tried her best to steady her voice as she watches Hinata twirl around.

"Why are you choosing a dress so early?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean early? The wedding will be in a month, not to mention, my cousin told me that I had to choose a dress quickly so my partner knows what to wear as well."

Sakura's palm began to sweat, "Is Naruto-kun your partner?"

She watched in pain whilst she bit her lip as Hinata's face blushed, "N-no, it's another man." Even though Sakura should be feeling happy, her heart sunk deeper, Hinata likes the man she fell in love with. There's no competition, the winner has been already decided.

"You know what? I think I'll take this." Hinata raised her arm to usher an employee. The cherry blossom smiled as she walked back to the chairs and threw herself down. Resting her head against the palm of her hand, she stared into space.

Hinata couldn't help but to notice something different. As the lady helped her out of the dress, Hinata took a peek out of the curtain to see Sakura staring at a light pink dress. She giggled, was she depressed because Sakura couldn't afford a dress and helping her was making her feeling jealous?

She walked out and headed towards Sakura.

"You ready Hinata?" Sakura stood up with a glance behind her.

"Yeah, just have to pay for it."

Sakura smiled as the two headed towards the cashier, completely unaware that another lady was placing a pink dress in a box with a purple bow on top. Hinata nodded and secretly handed a note to one of the females employee.

The note said; Keep the dress on hold, I'll come back for it tomorrow -Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

"Mr. Hyuuga, somebody wants to see you." It was a lady's voice through a phone. It was directed to her boss, he was signing papers and reading the new goals. On the front door, with a gold tag plate his name was presented, Neji Hyuuga.

The man groaned and clicked the receiver, "Tell them I'm busy." He picked up his pen to and another folder when a crash was heard outside.

"Miss! Please stop! You can't go through there!" That was his secretory.

Startled by the screams, Neji stood up as the door flung opened.

"Neji! What the hell is this!?"

He raised his eyebrow as his body lessen, it was his childhood friend, Tenten. He nodded towards the women to close the door. He turned to face the window, "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? You told my parents that I agreed on being your date?" Tenten flung her arms in the sky, "Why?!"

He moved his head slightly to the right, "It's just a party, just go."

Tenten stiffed out a laugh, "Neji, we're childhood friends and I understand that part ... and maybe your parents are forcing you to bring a date while you have no one in your mind but..." Her voice trailed while Neji tighten his fist, "Our relationship, it's over a long time ago. We can no longer go back and fix the past. What's done has been done."

Tenten looked the man's shoulder, in which, the man is completely oblivious that she can see his reflection through the window, "I'm sorry."

"Last time." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenten took a step forwards, "I can't hear you."

Neji turned around and took two long strides towards the women, "This will be the last time, just come and be my date for the wedding." His eyes were lost with pain and grief, his voice cracked as he tried to be strong, "And after that, I won't bother you no longer."

Tenten searched deep in his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Last time... Promise?"

" . . . I Promise."

* * *

Sasuke paced around his office. Just what can he do? To follow an order from a Hyuuga is a disgrace for the Uchiha family. He stopped in his tracks and did his infamous smile.

He walked towards the phone on the table and pressed the speed dial.

"Well this is a surprise, having a call from you?" A familiar man's voice droned.

"Hn, Itachi can I ask you for a favour?"

The two were leaning against a table as Itachi smirk, "How can I say no to my little brother, especially when he called me for the first time in what? Two years?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Are you going to listen or not?"

There was shuffling at the other side, "What is it that you want me to do?"

* * *

**A/n:** Well people, this chapter is still short EVEN after a review about it. But you readers are too great with the amounts of story alerts! After seeing all that, I shoved all my homework off the table to work on this. This should be a good part to stop no? I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Please review for faster update!

Candybluesful


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**:So I was 'walking' down the street and collided with a really hot guy and we accidentally kissed each other. In the end, we fell in love at first sight and got married two years later. Yeah right, that jerk yelled at me for pouring coffee on his guchi jacket, now I'm his personal maid, trying to work my ass off.

* * *

_Inside the Hyuuga house__  
_

Hinata twirled around, skipping slightly as she walked down the hall. Her hands waved around touching the objects around her. The wall, the vase; as she walked near the end of the hall, her hand lands on the door knob. She knocked on the door twice, "Neji-sama, it's me."

"Come in." A gruff voice command.

She walked in and smiled slightly as she bowed down. Neji was leaning against the wall in front of her, he bit his pencil, "What is it Hinata?"

She looked behind to see her maid closing the door with a large box in her hand. She looked at him, "Just to confirm the type of dress I've bought."

She looked back and gave a small nod. The maids quickly rushed over to Neji's side as she kneeled down, the second maid lifted the lid. He peered inside and nodded, "That's good. I'll inform him about it tonight."

Hinata flicked her hand as the two maids walked out of the room.

Hinata glanced around, it has been a while since she had been in her cousins room. Finally her eyes stopped on a portrait that's standing on his night stand. Her eyes raised with worry, "Neji... You should take that down." The portrait was his high school prom day, Tenten was wearing a bring red dress as Neji stood next to her. They both smiled with love in their eyes.

Neji stared at his night stand, "I just never had the time to do so.." He took three long strides towards his bed and flip the picture down, "There." He murmurer.

Hinata looked down and bow as she started her way out, she took a small glance at he cousin and shook her head with pity.

Neji's back was facing the door, he stayed still as the door was firmly closed shut. When the sounds of footsteps lessened he quickly picked the picture up and stared at it, longingly.

"Tenten..."

* * *

_Inside the Yamanaka shop._

Ino picked up a vase off from her shelf as she moved slowly across the shop, the bell rang, indicating a customer has entered. She turned around, "Welco-" Her voice stopped as Shikamaru stood awkwardly. He stared back at her, "Hey."

Her mouth was wide open as she tried to say something back, her senses came back that she was at work. She tried to move towards him but her legs weren't cooperating as she fumbled. Her legs got caught and tangled as she slipped. She quickly closed her eyes tightly shut, expecting to hit the ground with a loud thump. The sounds of her vase shatter signaled her that she should be on the floor. Instead, she felt two hands wrapped around her waist. It tighten, giving her a sense of warmth, something she haven't felt since the death of her parents.

She slowly opened her eyes after hearing a groan beneath her. Her eyes widen as her face burned with embarrassment and bewilderment. She was on top of Shikamaru, their lips just two inches apart.

The loud drumbeats were heard in the shop. She quickly got off and on her knees, "Sorry!..." She avoided his eyes, instead she fumbled with her apron.

The man laughed, causing Ino to jump with surprise. Had the man hit his head too hard on the floor?

She blushed when they made eye contact, Shikamaru smiled as his hands moved a piece of hair behind her ear, "You alright?"

Her mouth was opened but her mind wasn't functioning, she shook her head, "T-thank you!" She did a short bow, her eyes were wide opened, until she had a good look on his hand. He must've cut him hand when the shards of the vase. She stood as she grabbed his hand, "Your hand! It's bleeding!"

Shikamaru raised his hands to examine the injury, "It's alright, it didn't look like it was cut deep.-" He was interrupted as Ino dragged him behind the store as she looked through her cabinets.

Ino lead him to a chair, "Sit! I'll bring my medical kit."

Shikamaru complied, when she walked towards him, he stared at her concentration. She quickly placed a bandage on his hand and nodded, "there! Perfectly new!"

He rubbed his wrist, "Thank you."

She stopped and began to blush, noticing that she held his hand. "Anyways, I need to go and clean the mess up." Obviously trying to make a new conversation.

Shikamaru stood up, "I'll help you as well."

Her heart lighten, "Alright, thanks."

* * *

_Inside the Uchiha house_

"I hate you."

Sakura was staring at the man before him. He rolled his eyes as he shuffled the papers around, "Well you look at that, looks like we actually have something in common don't we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, what do you want me to do?" Her hands were on her hips as she stared at him, "Do you want me to clean up your living room again?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sasuke laughed, "No, but this time you get to clean the whole house."

Sasuke smiled when he noticed her gripping her hands tightly, showing the white knuckles.

Sakura on the other hand was trying her best not to punch the daylights out of the man. The quote that Ino told her was running through her mind, she took a deep breath, "Then may I start then?"

He nodded, "Yea..."

She nodded and was about to head towards the kitchen but stopped, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke was taking his sweater off, "What? Helping you of course, there's no way you can finish this by noon."

Sakura smiled slightly but quickly threw it to the back of her mind, **'Focus Sakura! Sasuke is the worst type of man to fall for!'**

"Well then," Sakura started, "I hope you don't give up in the middle, Sasuke-**Sama.**"

Sasuke smirked and laughed, "Uchiha's never give up."

Her lips parted ways, and something changed inside of her. Was this something permanent or just a one time thing?

* * *

**A/n: So I finally updated a chapter in like what? Four months later or something? I'll quickly get started on my next for my other short series. But please don't get too excited, today was my only free day for the whole week. However there's one thing to look up to :) and that is that I won't leave FanFiction till all my stories are marked completed.**

**Review to let me know you guys aren't dead eh? New readers are welcome as well!**

**Candybluesful**


End file.
